Bath Room
by Anne S. Rose
Summary: Mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Karena aku memikirkanmu


**DISCLAIMER**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, tidak dibuat untuk menghina atau merugikan pihak manapun. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian, atau gaya bahasa maka hal tersebut adalah ketidaksengajaan. **

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Bath Room milik the GazettE. Penulis sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil dari cerita ini. Satu-satunya keuntungan yang didapatkan penulis adalah kebaperan berkepanjangan yang tak ada obat.**

**WARNING**

**CONTAIN SLASH PAIRING, BOYSLOVE, YAOI, DAN SEBANGSANYA. SUPER DUPER OOC, TIDAK JELAS, CERITA ABAL ABAL KURANG FEEL DAN TIDAK BERMUTU. ALUR CEPAT BAK KERETA EXPRESS. BISA MEMBUAT MUNTAH DAN MULES BERKEPANJANGAN.**

**College!AU, slowburn dengan segala kebaperan dan kegoblokannya.**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA MINGGIR SAJA JANGAN DIGIBAH APALAGI DI REPORT NANTI SAYA NANGIS.**

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

=o0o=

Tes

Tes

Tes

Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela napas. Sudah tiga kali ia mendengar suara tetesan air dari dalam kamar mandinya hari ini, tapi tiap ia mengecek tak ada satu kran pun yang meneteskan air. Pertama kali hal ini terjadi, si surai kelabu masih biasa saja, namun kedua dan ketiga kalinya membuat pemuda acuh ini menjadi kesal.

"Aku benar-benar serius kali ini." Ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi. Matanya menatap berkeliling menyapu kamar mandinya yang benar-benar kering, "kalau sampai aku mendengar suara tetesan air lagi aku akan pindah".

Tak ada yang mendengar, tetangga sekalipun, tapi tak masalah, karena Chihiro hanya ingin mengeluh saja. Apartemennya memang sepi dari awal lagipula. Tak masalah. Dia juga lebih suka seperti ini.

Chihiro meraih jaket abu-abu yang tersampir di atas kursi. Melirik jam dinding sejenak, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati meja laci kecil yang berdiri di sebelah pintu kamar mandi dan meraih kunci motor yang terletak disana. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang bertengger manis di sebelah vas berisi bunga akasia.

Di dalam bingkai itu adalah potret dirinya bersama pemuda bersurai merah yang terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun. Si surai merah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya, sementara ia tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bingkai jendela bus. Ia ingat kejadian itu dengan baik, karena ketika terbangun manajer dan anggota timnya yang lain menertawakannya. Ia begitu kesal sementara pemuda bersurai merah hanya tertawa kecil.

Dengan perlahan Chihiro meraih foto itu. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum pahit muncul di wajah. Ia menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian menarik laci teratas dan memasukan foto itu ke dalam.

=o0o=

.

.

.

.

Bath Room

By : Anna S. Rose

.

.

.

.

=o0o=

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur?_

_Karena aku tak merasakan kantuk…. Keheningan ini memabukkanku._

_Jika aku bergumam para diriku, terbangun dalam kamarku yang lembab, aku hanya merasa kosong _

.

.

Chihiro tidak tahu, kapan waktu yang bagus untuk pindah rumah. Namun lain kali jika ia harus melakukannya lagi mungkin musim gugur adalah pilihan tepat. Menyewa tukang mungkin juga lebih bagus daripada minta bantuan secara acak pada teman-teman dikontaknya.

Tentu saja Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah berubah. Pemuda anti sosial itu menyadari bahwa jika ia ingin meraih gelar sarjana maka ia harus berkomunikasi dengan sesama makhluk hidup. Jika dibandingkan dengan saat ada di Rakuzan dulu, temannya di kampus jauh lebih banyak. Memang ia tak lantas mendapat jutaan teman, namun jumlahnya cukup untuk memastikan si surai kelabu masih hidup dan tidak kurang nutrisi.

Oh… bicara soal minta bantuan secara acak….

"Mayuzumi-san?"

"Hmm?" Chihiro sama sekali tidak memandang sosok bersurai merah yang ada di sampingnya. Ia sedang sibuk membongkar kardus berisi _light novel _yang seolah melambai-lambai padanya sejak tadi.

"Ini mau diletakan dimana?"

Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Chihiro masih sibuk memindahkan _light novel_nya sementara si surai merah masih menunggu dengan sabar walaupun ada sebuah kardus besar yang menutupi pandangan.

"Mayuzumi-san. Kalau tidak tahu mau diletakan dimana bisa kuturunkan ini dulu? Tanganku mulai kebas."

Bukan jawaban yang didapat, malah kekehan pelan yang dikuti dengan hilangnya beban di kedua tangan. Chihiro mengambil kotak besar itu dan membawanya ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

"Tolong bawakan yang satunya, Akashi."

Akashi Seijuuro menatap sekeliling ruang tamu yang penuh dengan kotak kardus dengan alis terangkat, "Yang mana?"

"Di dekat pintu. Kardus yang kau bawa masuk terakhir tadi."

_Ah,_ pikirnya ketika melihat satu buah kardus berukuran kecil di dekat pintu. Dengan hati-hati Seijuuro mendekati benda itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan mengingat ada kardus lain yang berserakan di sekitar.

"Akashi!"

"Iya iya! Tunggu sebentar saja kenapa sih."

Kalau dirinya yang dulu, barangkali akan ada gunting yang menancap di salah satu sofa baru seniornya. Untunglah ia sudah berubah, walaupun sifat jeleknya masih muncul, namun sudah tak sesering di masa lalu.

Walau sedikit kesal juga dengan kelakuan seniornya yang seenak sendiri, Seijuuro masih membawakan kardus itu dengan sukarela ke tempat pemuda kelabu berada yang ia duga sebagai kamar tidur di dalam apartemen.

Kamar milik Chihiro sedikit lebih rapi dibanding runag tamu. Didalamnya hanya ada dua atau tiga buah kardus yang isinya telah setengah kosong. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, namun karena perabotan yang sedikit dan penataan yang bagus, ruangan itu jadi terasa luas.

"Oh…." Seijuuro bergumam, sedikit heran dengan perasaan nyaman yang datang ketika ia memasuki ruangan. Rasanya tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin tidur.

"Kemarikan itu." Chihiro mengedikan kepala pada kardus di tangan Seijuuro, "Oh, tolong buka jendelanya juga."

"Ada _AC _kan, kenapa tidak dinyalakan?" Si surai merah menyerahkan kardus yang tadi ia bawa, kemudian mendekati jendela yang berukuran cukup besar. Angin segar langsung berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti dengan cahaya matahari terik yang terasa begitu menyilaukan.

"Kau lihat sendiri ruangan ku masih berantakan begini. Nanti kalau sudah sedikit rapi baru kunyalakan." Chihiro mendesah, kemudian menyisir rambut kelabunya dengan tangan, "Ayo sini bantu aku sebentar. Setelah selesai nanti ku traktir es krim."

Seijuuro hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum maklum. Sejak dulu walau kelihatannya selalu malas dan tenang, Chihiro sebenarnya sering uring-uringan kalau lelah dan kepanasan. Masih diingatnya tahun lalu ketika tim universitas mereka mengadakan _training camp, _suasana hati Chihiro benar-benar jelek, membuat anggota mereka tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya, apalagi mengajak bicara.

Ah… Mengingat hal-hal seperti itu membuatnya ingin mengulang waktu.

"Akashi…" Chihiro menegur. "Sini. Jangan melamun saja."

"Iya. Iya."

Orang-orang mungkin berpikir jika Seijuuro tidak bisa bersih-bersih karena ia anak orang kaya, tapi tentu saja tidak. Justru karena ia anak orang kaya maka ia dituntut harus serba bisa. Bersih-bersih pun tak luput dari hitungan. Lagipula untuk urusan seperti itu ia lebih percaya pada dirinya sendiri karena kamarnya berisi banyak dokumen dan barang-barang penting.

Keduanya menghabiskan sepanjang siang untuk bersih-bersih dalam keheningan. Bertukar kata hanya bila diperlukan. Jika ada yang melihat, mungkin mereka akan berfikir bahwa keduanya merupakan pasangan suami istri atau kekasih yang sudah berhubungan sejak lama.

Ah… Jika saja.

"Haaaah, akhirnya selesai."

Chihiro mengipas wajahnya dengan kertas bekas di tangan. Apartemennya sudah rapi dan bersih dari debu. Ruangan yang tadi penuh dengan kardus kini sudah lenggang dan siap digunakan. Ia juga telah memastikan jika kamar mandinya bisa dipakai. Kini yang tersisa hanya mandi dan bersantai.

"Mayuzumi-san, apa kau punya persediaan?"

"Hmm?" Chihiro mendongak, menatap Akashi yang berjalan ke arah dapur, "Aku sudah belanja tadi. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya, sedikit berteriak kalau-kalau si surai merah tak dengar.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Akashi menjawab, juga dengan sedikit berteriak. "Kalau kau punya persediaan aku bisa buatkan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memasak, dan makan _junk food_ terlalu sering bisa mempercepat kematian."

_Ah, bocah sialan. _Pikirnya. "Yasudah terserah kau saja."

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara sesuatu dipotong dan kompor dinyalakan. Menghela napas dan menggeleng, Chihiro mengambil handuk di kamar tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu kalau begitu."

"Akan kuberitahu jika makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Yah yah terserah kau."

Untuk beberapa saat apartemen itu menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara kucuran air dari kamar mandi dan suaranya sendiri yang sibuk di dalam dapur.

Seijuuro tidak memasak yang aneh-aneh. Hanya sup miso dengan tahu dan ikan salmon goreng. Ia memastikan untuk memasak sup miso dan nasi dalam jumlah cukup banyak karena seniornya tidak pernah sarapan dan ia yakin 100% jika ia tak meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dimakan esok paginya, pemuda itu tidak akan makan.

"Hmm kau mahir juga sepertinya."

Suara Chihiro membuatnya terkejut, Seijuuro menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan terlalu cepat sehingga kepalanya mendadak terasa pusing dan membuatnya limbung. Chihiro bergerak dengan cepat ke belakang Seijuuro dan menangkap pemuda itu agar tak jatuh. Tangan kanan melingkar pada pinggang si surai merah sementara tangan kiri bersandar pada _cupboard _untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Hati-hati." Ujar Chihiro malas, namun ada nada khawatir yang tersembunyi. "Masa dengar suaraku saja sampai kaget begitu."

"Haha…" Seijuuro tertawa canggung, "Maaf. Aku tidak sadar kalau kau masuk tadi."

"Hmm…"

Seijuuro mengerjap. Posisi mereka sekarang agaknya terlalu canggung. Daripada menyeimbangkan, Chihiro malah terlihat seperti memeluknya dari belakang dan memikirkan itu membuat Seijuuro berdebar. Ia bisa merasakan telinganya yang memerah dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir matang." Chihiro bergumam. "Kau mandi sana. Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya.

Seijuuro hanya mengangguk karena tak percaya pada suaranya. Segera setelah Chihiro melepasnya, ia melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Mungkin mandi air dingin bisa menjernihkan pikiran.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan makan malam dan berbincang ringan setelahnya. Duduk bersebelahan diatas sofa baru Chihiro dengan beberapa potong semangka di hadapan mereka dan segelas teh gandum. Bahkan kini ketika keduanya telah kehabisan bahan untuk berbincang, mereka tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari posisi.

"Kau mau pulang kapan, Akashi?"

Chihiro bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _light novel _yang ia baca sejak beberapa menit lalu. Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk bersandar pada lengannya tidak menjawab. Malah rasanya ia semakin menempel saja.

"Akashi?" Chihiro mengintip dari ujung bukunya, menemukan Seijuuro yang ternyata tertidur pulas. Ia mengerjap cepat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela dan mendapati langit yang telah gelap. Ia berpaling lagi menuju jam dinding yang tergantung diatas televisi.

"Ah 23:30 huh…"

Chihiro menatap Seijuuro, mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kamarnya, kemudian pada Seijuuro lagi. Alisnya bertaut. Ia bingung antara membangunkan juniornya dan menyuruhnya pulang atau membiarkannya tidur di sofa.

"Aish. Akashi." Chihiro mengguncang tubuh Akashi, "Bangun sebentar. Kalau kau mau tidur pindah ke dalam sana."

"Mmm…" Seijuuro mengeram, menggeliat seperti seekor kucing. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Chihiro dengan tatapan mengantuk, "Apa?"

Tanpa bicara apapun ia menarik Seijuuro dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Setelah memastikan juniornya nyaman di satu sisi tempat tidur, ia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengunci jendela, pintu, dan menutup tirai. Kemudian memastikan bahwa segala perlengkapan di dapur dan kran air di kamar mandi telah dalam keadaan mati. Ia berpikir untuk membiarkan lampu tetap menyala, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan semuanya.

Ranjangnya memang tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk mengakomodasi dua orang. Setelah mengganti pakaian, ia menyelipkan diri ke dalam selimut dan berbaring nyaman di sisi lain tempat tidur.

Dia dan Seijuuro berbaring dengan menghadap satu sama lain dan dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa memperhatikan wajah si surai merah yang terlihat begitu tenang ketika sedang tidur.

"Huh…. Aneh sekali." Gumamnya. "Kalau dulu kita sedekat ini kau pasti sudah melempariku dengan gunting. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau jadi lebih kalem."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyibak pelan poni kaptennya. "Semoga aku tidak menyesal besok pagi."

Chihiro bergeser sedikit sehingga kini mereka lebih dekat. Ia lalu melayangkan kecupan di dahi Seijuuro. "Selamat malam."

Belum sempat ia bergeser lagi, lengan kanan Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja melingkari bahu, sementara tangan kiri sedikit mencengkram bagian depan kausnya. Chihiro membeku. Seijuuro terlalu dekat. Bisa didengarnya setiap tarikan dan hembusan napas. Ia juga bisa merasakan betapa lembut surai merah yang menyentuh dagu. Bahkan jantung si surai merah seakan berdetak tepat di telinganya karena suara yang begitu jelas.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sama sekali tak ada tanda perubahan posisi. Chihiro menyerah. Dengan helaan napas berat yang entah berapa kali ia hembuskan hari ini, tangannya melingkari pinggang Seijuuro dan menariknya hingga jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka hampir lenyap.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara tetesan air dari kamar mandi milik tetangga di apartemen sebelahnya. Sepertinya sepasang suami istri tua yang baik hati itu lupa menutup rapat kran air mereka. Atau mungkin ada yang bocor. Besok ia akan memberitahu keduanya, karena untuk saat ini Chihiro lebih tertarik untuk tidur.

Dengan satu tangan yang bebas ia membetulkan selimut yang agak merosot, mengecek kembali alarm di atas nakas, dan akhirnya memejamkan mata menuju tidur paling nyenyak yang ia dapatkan dalam seminggu.

Ia bangun sendirian ketika alarm di atas nakas berbunyi tujuh jam kemudian dalam kamar tidur yang begitu hening. Samar-samar dapat ia dengar suara tetesan air dari kamar mandi miliknya.

.

.

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur?_

_Sejak aku melihatmu, aku tidur seorang diri. _

_Kau melihat kepada lantai yang basah, memiringkan kepala ketika tidur_

.

.

=o0o=


End file.
